degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Paige-Marco Friendship
The friendship between Paige Michalchuk and Marco Del Rossi formed in season 3, presumably through Spinner and Jimmy, who were Marco's closest friends. Friendship History Overview The two grew especially close when Paige's brother, Dylan Michalchuk, started dating Marco. Throughout Dylan and Marco's rocky relationships, Paige never took sides, maintaining solid bonds with both her brother and her friend. The two were even roommates after graduating from Degrassi, alongside Ellie Nash. Unfortunately, during a trip to Los Angeles, Paige and Marco had a falling out. It is unknown if the two have managed to rekindle their friendship. Season 3 In Pride (1), 'Paige, Spinner, Jimmy, Hazel,Ellie, and Marco are driven to the beach by Paige's brother Dylan. Later in the episode, Spinner and Paige go on a double date with Marco and Hazel. In 'Pride (2), 'Paige is concerned when Marco doesn't show up to her brother's hockey game. In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/It%27s_Raining_Men I't's Raining Men], Marco goes on a date with Paige's older brother, Dylan. The two begin to date in this episode. Throughout the series, Paige is shown to be a mediator between the two boys when their relationship becomes rocky. Season 4 In''' Ghost in the Machine (1), Spinner takes Marco, Paige, Jimmy, and Hazel to the drive in theatre in his new car. While they are watching the movie, Paige and Marco act scared. Later, Paige and Marco help Dylan move into college. In Ghost In The Machine (2), Marco comforts Paige after she lost her case to Dean Walton. In 'King Of Pain, '''Many of Marco's friends, including Paige, Craig, Spinner, and Hazel, are shocked when they learned that Alex is going to run for School Council president. In 'Eye of the Tiger, 'Paige, Marco, Craig, and Hazel throw Jimmy a small welcome back party. Season 5 In 'Venus (1), '''Paige and Marco, along with all of Spinner's old friends, ditch him when they find out that he was involved in the school shooting. In Tell It To My Heart, Paige gives Marco advice on how to come out to his father. In 'Redemption Song, '''Paige and Marco, along with others, help paint a mural for Degrassi. In 'The Lexicon of Love (2), '''Paige talks to Marco about her sexuality. In I Against I, Marco refers to Paige and Alex as "Palex". Later in the episode, Paige supports Marco's Safer Sex seminar. In '''Total Eclipse Of The Heart, Marco, Paige, Ellie, and Alex are studying at the Dot,when Dylan arrives to pick Paige up. He introduces Tim, the boy he has been seeing, to him, but looks back at Dylan as he and Paige leave. The next day, Paige convinces Marco and the rest of the group to let loose and go to a gay club that night before an English exam the following day. She asks Marco if Tim is going to come, and stresses that Dylan is back and single. Marco tells her that Dylan broke his heart, and does not reply to Paige when she asks why he isn't moving on. That night in the line outside of the gay club, Hazel, Alex, Paige, Ellie, Marco, and Tim are excited about entering the club and getting a break from their studies. In High Fidelity (2), '''Paige, Ellie, Marco, Hazel, Alex, along with the other season 5 seniors, all graduate with Marco as their valedictorian. Season 6 In Here Comes Your Man (1), Marco throws Paige a going-away-party. Later in the episode, Paige and Ellie both promise Marco to be there for him, despite that they're moving to different universities. In '''Free Fallin' (1), '''Marco comforts Paige while she is dealing with her stressful university life at Banting. When she drops out of Banting, Paige moves in with Marco, Ellie, and Dylan. Season 7 In Standing in the Dark (2), Marco, Ellie, Jesse, Paige and Alex are watching movies together. In '''Love is a Battlefield, Marco asks Paige when Alex is moving out, but Paige tells him to give her a break since she has had a stressful time lately. Paige has a new job as an assistant, and Marco is excited for Paige's upcoming fashion show project. He is supportive to Paige when Paige and Alex break up. In''' '''Talking In Your Sleep, '''Paige and Marco discover that Paige's boyfriend, Griffin, has HIV. In Don't Stop Believin', Ellie, Paige, and Marco realize they have become too dependent on one another, and decide to move out. Season 8 In '''Degrassi Goes Hollywood, Paige invites Marco and Ellie to come out and visit her, as she needs some time to relax with her friends, after landing the role of Trixie in the Jason Mewes movie. Paige develops an overbearing, diva-like attitude, letting the fame that comes with the role get to her head, and Marco grows tired of her attitude. He tells her off, and she slaps him, effectively ending their friendship. He leaves Paige, looking hurt, and later does not answer her phone call when she calls to apologize, implying they did not make up. Degrassi Minis In The Lovecats, Marco, Ellie, Paige, and Alex are all in the line for lunch. In 24 Hours on the Couch, Marco and Paige spend 24 hours on the couch together. In Lost in Degrassi, Marco and Paige are kidnapped by Jimmy, Spinner, Ashley, and Alex, their former classmates, and are being held in a Degrassi classroom. Marco and Paige realize that their friends miss them. In Queen Bees, Marco, Ellie, and Paige visit The Dot, where Paige gets into an argument with Holly J. Sinclair. Marco and Ellie pull Paige away when Holly J. reveals she is Heather Sinclair's little sister. In Roomatus Interuptus, Marco and Paige are arguing over how many television channels they can afford. Quotes *Marco: "Okay, the fountain's down and I am parched." Paige: "And someone has got to wash these brushes." Marco & Paige in unison: "Ew!" - Redemption Song. Gallery Deghollywood.jpg Free_Fallin_Marco_Paige.jpg 34-brucas59k.jpg 35-brucas59.jpg 46-brucas59nn.jpg 44-brucas59.jpg 57-brucas59j.jpg jkkj.jpg 890.jpg pagie-marco-degrassi-paige-16093542-477-644.jpg 435ek.jpg jnk,n.jpg 32-brucas59.jpg 39-brucas59.jpg Tumblr m1xgw3Md9r1qc1tpr.jpg 454wd.png 5454.jpgrte.jpg 5646.PNG 7668.PNG 76643.PNG Sc1.PNG Season-7-Paige-Marco-Ellie-degrassi-1384252-535-330.jpg 1786785.jpg Degrassi Season 4.jpg Paige-alex-hez-marco-ellie-degrassi-paige-and-alex-15894162-299-312 (1).jpg Tumblr m7vyt7WfAG1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m7vysxY4Ez1qc1tpr.jpg Emma-pagie-marco-alex-spin-jimmy-degrassi-paige-16022485-644-477.jpg tumblr_llbhtuHN8O1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_llbhx0Xq311qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr ls5paklyhB1qc1tpr.jpg Tublr ltwh934oNa1qc1tpr.jpg 777332.jpg 640px-Degrassi 100% intensee.jpg Tumblr lsit1jKVrM1qc1tpr.jpg jkkjj.jpg jijk.jpg uiiohj.jpg 564df.png 643.png 563d.png 753.png 645r.png 5543dd.png 564g.png 65754.png 7566dd.png 54643w.png 75567.png 78763.png 567453.png 65654.png 43535d.png Tumblr lt63fbpKK21qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lnrv3e2zUB1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m7vz110Z7r1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mcvgjrvaka1qf2xhzo1 500.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-11-08-16h37m56s116.png Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:LGBT